


Two Halves of a Whole

by bymyself



Series: darling & klaus! [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has one of Klaus' hands held up and she's tracing it with her fingers. He's smiling at her fondly and they're stuck in their own little bubble, not a clue to the people on the outside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I'm sorry, but no..." 
> 
> This is less Klaroline and more Kol talking about Klaroline because I wanted to do something with someone on the outside looking in, so I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Once again, no baby storyline, most of my stories won't include that just for future reference. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Caroline mumbles as she makes her way towards the bathroom. "He's had a few too many." 

Kol turns to watch Klaus, he's sitting on one of the bar stools staring at the empty seat next to him longingly, as if Caroline has left for good and not to just go to the bathroom. 

A girl slides into the empty stool, she looks young. 18. 19, maybe. Human. Brunette. Brown eyes. The exact opposite of what Klaus wants next to him. 

"What are you doing here all alone?" She leans in, her chest sticking out of her shirt but Klaus doesn't flinch, his eyes remain on her face, waiting for her to stop. 

Klaus shakes his head, "I'm not alone, my girlfriend is here." The girls looks around before smirking at him.

"I don't see any girlfriend."

"Well that's because she's not here right now." He rolls his eyes turning back so he's facing the bar.

The girl still doesn't look perturbed and she continues on. "Well, since she's not here right now, how about we have some fun?" 

Kol feels a rush and then Caroline is standing behind the girl and Klaus, hand sitting on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, but no." Klaus smiles at Caroline and she smiles back before turning to look at the girl.

"Is there anything else you need?" The girl shakes her head. Kol smiles, she looks like a sad puppy. "Great. You can go now." Caroline smiles politely. 

Caroline takes back to stool as soon as the girl has evacuated it.

The girl ends up in the seat next to Kol. 

"All alone?" He asks smiling down at the girl. 

"Yeah." She shrugs, "Unless you decide to help with that?" 

He laughs, throwing his head back. "Sorry sweetheart, I don't play second choice to my brother." 

"That's your brother?" She asks and he nods. "How long have him and his girlfriend been together."

"A long time." He shrugs. "And before they were together he was stuck on courting her." _And that was back when you were a baby,_ hethinks. 

"Huh." 

Kol nods looking the girl up and down, "Not to offend you love, but you never stood a chance." 

"And why not?" She huffs, "That girl doesn't look like anything special."

Kol shakes his head, "She may not seem special to you, but to him? She's the fucking sun, moon and all the god damn stars. So, I'm sure you are an amazing girl-"

"Christina. You can stop calling me love." 

"I'm sure you're an amazing girl,  _Christina_ ," Kol smirks, "But Klaus and Caroline, they're made for each other." He looks over at the two of them.

Caroline has one of Klaus' hands held up and she's tracing it with her fingers. He's smiling at her fondly and they're stuck in their own little bubble, not a clue to the people on the outside of it. 

"They're soulmates, that's what you're saying?" She asks. 

"Precisely." Kol nods 

Christina looks back at them and then at Kol again, "They look good together."

Kol nods, "They do, but don't tell them I said that."

The girl laughs, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."  

**Author's Note:**

> don't really know how i feel about how this came out 
> 
> find me @ klarolinehearts.tumblr.com & request some stuff if you want


End file.
